No habla
by gabiiii981
Summary: Esta es mi manera de enfrentarme a la realidad.  Es necesario que vuelva a ser el de siempre. Entiendo que pienses que soy una mierda y que todo fue parte de un juego. Pero lo hago por ti. Por tu bien, por favor, ódiame. BUNNY. OneShot.


**Hola! Subo el Bunny que prometí e.e. Muchas gracias por dejarme esos alentadores reviews en mis anteriores OneShots! Veo que les gusta el Style, yo enloquezco por él, adoro escribirlo. Y si había dudas al respecto, lo aclaro, Kyle era el uke e.e pero Stan siempre es más sensible, asi me lo imagino xD Reitero, estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios! Sin mas que decir, les dejo este oneshot n.n**

* * *

><p>Un paso tras otro.<p>

La gente murmura cosas a sus espaldas. Da otro paso. Unos tipos del equipo de futbol, al parecer mayores, le hacen gestos repulsivos como si fuera la escoria mas grande el universo. Continua caminando sin cambiar su expresión seria en su rostro, sus ojos no se enfocaban en nada en particular, no tenían un objetivo fijo. Los pasillos de la escuela estaban plagados de esas ratas inmundas y superficiales que tendría que aceptar como compañeros de clase y que tendría que aguantar por dos años más.

_"Como sea."_

Se sostiene un costado de la capucha y la jala hacia abajo para poder cubrir aun mas la superficie de su cabeza. Suspira agotado, como si caminar por esos pasillos lo estresara y le fastidiara de muerte.

Vuelve a fijar su vista al frente y sonríe como nunca. Les regala a ese grupo de chicas ardientes de ultimo año una de sus mejores muecas falsas, repleta de felicidad y amabilidad fingida.

Es decir, sabía que no podía morir. Al entenderlo desde hace años, muchas cosas le habían dejado de importar. Y era algo bastante irónico pensar que había logrado hallar algo que de verdad le interesaba y que luego tenia que dejarlo ir, perderlo. Después de tanto esfuerzo en conseguirlo, debía perderlo y sonreír como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Perder lo único que le importaba en realidad en su mediocre vida, hacia que sintiera…

Un vacío el doble de grande que el de antes. ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir siendo básicamente inmortal sin poder tener lo único que anhelaba en su pútrida existencia?

Si tenia que verlo desde ese ángulo, no poder morir era una especie de condena.

Y de todas formas, si lo pensaba bien, a nadie le importaba si moría. Podía pasar un millón de veces y a pesar de que nadie podía recordarlo después, en cada una de esas situaciones, a nadie le parecía interesar en lo mas mínimo si sucedía o cómo sucedía. Era como si inconscientemente, todos supieran que volvería al día siguiente y haría como si nada hubiera pasado.

Su vida no tenia ningún valor para nadie.

Acostumbrarse a morir por lo menos una vez por semana no había sido tan difícil. Lo único que se lamentaba era que en todas esas ocasiones, doliera como si lo torturaran diez mil años en el infierno. Siempre solía preguntarse por qué rayos tenía que morir de formas absurdamente dolorosas y sanguinarias, pero también se había acostumbrado. Tenía que seguir aguantando todo eso y aparentar que no sucedía nunca. Aunque le jodía al principio, ahora era parte de su rutina.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al momento que una de las chicas, del grupo en el cual acababa de llegar, lo jala de un brazo y le sonríe frotando sus enormes atributos en contra de su brazo. Las otras parecían hablar de trivialidades entre ellas.

Kenny esboza una calida sonrisa atrevida hacia ésta chica, mira de reojo a las demás y a los alumnos que pasaban a su costado, contemplando con poco disimulo que él era rodeado por las jóvenes mas zorras de toda la secundaria. Todo era como antes y comenzaba a volver a acostumbrarse a aquello, a que las chicas lo sigan y quieran salir con él a toda hora y a que los chicos hablaran con envidia de todas las chicas con las que se había acostado. Tranquila y monótona normalidad.

Se lame los labios y en un movimiento apresurado, lleva su mano derecha al mentón de esta joven muchacha. Repasa mentalmente lo que solía hacer, lo que era su casi rutina diaria desde hace años y que había dejado de practicar por un par de meses por sus desafortunados acontecimientos.

Alza su rostro hacia el de él mismo y une sus labios con los de ella.

Si, recordaba ser una escoria en esa escuela, en la cual todos te señalaban como una vil rata si eras un maldito marica fuera del closet. Solo los homofóbicos resentidos del equipo de futbol (autodenominados ellos mismos demasiados masculinos como para aceptar algún tipo de diversidad sexual) eran los únicos que le seguían dedicando muecas de asco. Supuestamente eran cosas que no podrían borrarse de sus recuerdos ni aunque se follara a toda la población femenina de la escuela.

Realmente no entendía por qué, si su aventura con… aquel chico había sucedido hace meses.

Luego el resto de los alumnos lo respetaba por haber vuelto a lo de siempre, ser el chico mas deseado de todos y por seguir codeándose con todos esos infelices superficiales a los cuales solo le importaban el sexo y las chicas.

¿Quién era para criticarlos? Él era la misma mierda ahora. Pero era su lugar, lo había sido siempre y no quería cambiar las cosas otra vez. Nadie lo recordaba, pero esos tipos que se creían geniales lo habían asesinado un par de veces en las afueras de la escuela, tomándolo por sorpresa y apaleándolo entre mas de cinco personas.

Podía soportarlo todas las veces que ellos tuvieran ánimos de asesinarlo por ser diferente.

Pero lo que alguna vez había sido su pareja, no era inmortal. Y era horriblemente frágil, lo que menos deseaba en este mundo era que alguien se atreviera a lastimarlo.

_"Así son las cosas. Solo debo seguir adelante, como si nada hubiese pasado jamás. Ya está olvidado."_

Se separa del beso entrecerrando sus ojos celestes en una manera fácil de lucir seductor. A pesar de sus amargos recuerdos, les vuelve a sonreír a todas.

_"Ya está olvidado."_

Recuerda que se había acostado con cada una de las de ese grupo por lo menos en una ocasión, en las ultimas fiestas que había concurrido esas ultimas semanas. No puede evitar pensar que se había emborrachado en todas esas ocasiones como nunca en su vida y que había fumado todas las drogas conocidas por el hombre.

_"Olvidado."_

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunta con voz algo curiosa esa joven chica, notando que Kenny bajaba lentamente la mirada con aparente cansancio. Él le niega con la cabeza sonriendo con su misma frescura y amabilidad al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se odiaba tanto a si mismo.

Su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte y podría apostar lo que sea a que estaba al borde de temblar del miedo. Tenia que disimular ante esas chicas porque ya no era el de antes. Kenny era una zorra mujeriega ahora y debía vivir como tal. Como siempre, disfrutando de observar las curvas de esas jóvenes y haciendo bromas descaradas sobre sus atributos y sus traseros.

Butters había pasado hace breves segundos a su costado y ni siquiera se había molestado en verlo a los ojos.

Y en serio, acababa de sentir que morir desangrado luego de que le amputaran todas sus extremidades era sin duda menos doloroso que resistir su fría indiferencia.

_"Es lo que elegí de todas maneras."_

Kenny aparta a la chica que se aferraba a su brazo con insistencia y le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad. Acerca un poco sus labios a su oído y le susurra un par de palabras.

-Ya vuelvo.- Sin agregar nada mas, y dejando desconcertadas a cada presencia femenina de ese grupo, se da media vuelta comienza a caminar por los pasillos nuevamente.

De un momento a otro, una laguna de recuerdos invade su mente. Maldecía tener una excelente memoria en casi todos los aspectos.

Kenny, en la mayoría de su infancia, ocultaba su boca con ayuda de su anorak anaranjado. Solo dejaba a la vista sus ojos porque el resto de su cuerpo era cubierto. Ahora, él usaba su capucha de vez en cuando pero ya no le obsesionaba la idea de cubrir todo su rostro. Desde que sabía que podía utilizar su apariencia para atraer a las presas que mas ansiaba, ya no quería esconder su cara, sino utilizarla para conseguir lo que quería.

En realidad, ese truco funcionó demasiado bien para su gusto.

Al caminar por los pasillos sobre poblados de alumnos adolescentes corriendo de un lado a otro, mira de reojo con total frialdad a Craig Tucker, el cual parecía murmurarle palabras tranquilas y suaves al oído a su pareja. Aquel rubio nervioso que no podía dejar de temblar, Tweek Tweak.

Nota como Craig choca su mirada con la de él al pasar a una distancia tan próxima, y que Tweek se estremece al darse cuenta de la presencia de McCormick, el cual clavaba una mirada despectiva hacia ambos. Pero ese contacto visual no dura mas de diez segundos, porque Kenny sigue su camino sin inmutarse ni titubear.

Recordaba que sus primeras experiencias maricas habían sido con Craig, ¿quién diría que Tucker se enamoraría de esa manera de ese chico que era opuesto a él en todos los sentidos? Estaba tan atado a Tweek que se estaba arruinando la vida con los constantes abusos físicos de parte de media escuela. Parecía no importarle nada con tal de protegerlo.

Kenny aprieta los dientes con cierta rabia y continua caminando, esta vez con pasos mas duros y firmes.

_"Lamento no ser así de perfecto. No puedo, ¿Bien? Yo no puedo hacerlo."_

Llega a su casillero y encuentra a la persona que buscaba precisamente en el lugar en donde suponía que estaría. Buscando sus libros como todo buen nerd, antes de ingresar a la clase de matemáticas.

-¿Lo viste pasar?- Pregunta con voz clara y yendo al grano, dirigiéndole una mirada carente de sentimientos al chico que sale de sus pensamientos y cierra la puerta de su casillero con un par de libros debajo de su brazo.

-¿A quién?-

Un leve flashback hace que recuerde que también había tenido mas de una extraña experiencia con ese chico, Kyle Broflovski. En esos tiempos, Kenny se sentía como Dios o algo por el estilo. Porque estaba comprobando la teoría de que podía tener a cualquiera a sus pies, sea chico o chica. Hasta se había encargado de darle consejos al pelirrojo sobre su obvia atracción inconsciente hacia su mejor amigo, Stan Marsh. Era una lastima que no estén en una situación demasiado diferente a la de Craig y Tweek, y como ellos eran sus mejores amigos, les tenía una profunda lástima. Pasaban por momentos horribles que no quería plantearse en ese momento, por ahora tenía comas mas importantes en que pensar.

-¿De quién carajo piensas que hablo?- Responde con otra pregunta a la total ofensiva el rubio. Kyle se le queda mirando seriamente y luego roda los ojos encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mira, fui el primero en decirte que tu idea era una mierda. Así que si quieres que tu "idea de mierda" siga en pie, no deberías hablar con él.-

-Eso significa que sabes donde está.-

-¿Qué pretendes, imbécil?-

-Que me digas donde está.-

_"Se que sueno como un desesperado y que no puedo caer mas bajo, pero…"_

Kyle enfoca sus orbes verdes en las celestes de Kenny, las cuales en cierto sentido, solo expresaban suplica. Queda algo desconcertado al verlo, porque no era muy común que se mostrara así tan de repente. Después de todo, había sido su decisión retirarse y dar marcha atrás en esa relación que apenas había empezado a florecer hace unos meses. Se suponía que esos recuerdos quedaron en la nada y no existía la esperanza. ¿En que estaba pensando el rubio?

_"Pero necesito un segundo. Solo un segundo."_

-Pero, Ken…-

-Dímelo.- Murmura el rubio sintiendo mucho mas miserable que antes y haciendo una mueca de dolor. Deja a la vista su obvia intención, provoca que Kyle vacile un segundo y le desvíe la mirada hacia su derecha. El timbre de la escuela que indicaba que ya era hora de volver a clases había sonado hace unos minutos.

-Creo que salió al patio.-

-Gracias.- Kenny sonríe con completa gratitud, sin fingir un poco de alivio y satisfacción. Se da media vuelta y sale corriendo por donde había venido a todo lo que le daban las piernas.

_"La verdad es que los envidio. Porque no me siento fuerte. Debo ser el peor de todos."_

No importaba a cuantas se follara, o que comparara sus besos con los de Kyle o Craig. Los de él eran diferentes a otro nivel. Pensaba que sería uno mas, como cualquiera de los otros y que podría olvidarlo. Intentaba pensar que estaba olvidado, todo el tiempo. Pero sin darse cuenta se había obsesionado y se sentía como un completo idiota. Porque su excelente memoria le repetía una y otra vez esos recuerdos en su cabeza.

Y dolían tanto que eran insoportables.

No pensaba que habría impedimentos. Por eso, luego de las primeras semanas quiso salir con él y amarlo. Por primera vez quiso dejar su libre vida de sexo y fiestas y darlo todo por ese alguien que era lo único que anhelaba y ansiaba en su triste vida repleta de ese vacío que no podía llenar. Pero no solo aparecieron trabas, sino que las cosas se tornaron oscuras y peligrosas.

Podía soportarlo, pero sentía que cada vez que lo veía sufrir no podría seguir adelante. y todo se tornaba mas que negro en su interior.

* * *

><p><em>-No tienes que hacerlo, de verdad. Estoy bien.-<em>

_Le desviaba la mirada con timidez, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza y como su cuerpo temblaba por esas nuevas emociones que lo estaban recorriendo. Kenny nunca había sentido algo tan parecido a la preocupación hacia él en su vida. Y no sabía cómo reaccionar cómo actuar bajo esas situaciones, todo era más que nuevo en una relación seria con alguien._

_Gime adolorido al sentir como el alcohol entra en su herida que estaba infectada por la suciedad de la tierra y debido a su reacción, clava su mirada avergonzada en el suelo._

_Butters le vendaba el profundo corte que le habían hecho en su mano derecha._

_Desde que habían empezado a salir juntos y a demostrarlo sin vergüenza alguna en la escuela, muchos se habían indignado exageradamente por la decisión de Kenny de cambiarse de bando. Era el mujeriego mas grande de todos, y que haya elegido estar con un chico antes de que con cualquier estúpida porrista les parecía algo inaceptable. En cuanto a Butters, mas de la mitad de la escuela ya asumía que era gay por sus comportamientos tímidos o su manera de ser._

_-Ya estoy bien. No te preocupes.- Murmura mientras su voz moría en un susurro apenado. Butters tenia un par de raspones en sus mejillas y su ropa algo sucia por los golpes que había recibido, pero sin duda tenia mejor aspecto que Kenny, quien había recibido la mayoría de los golpes y cortes en un intento de protegerlo. Ambos se encontraban en la casa de Kenny, sentados en el piso de su descuidado baño que por lo menos contaba con un kit de primero auxilios._

_El rubio del anorak anaranjado jadea mas avergonzado que antes al sentir como Butters le acariciaba la mano con ternura para que no sintiera tanto dolor. Entrecierra sus ojos y cierra su mano en un puño._

_Nunca nadie había valorado su vida y ese sentimiento tan puro hacia el pequeño rubio había comenzado a asustarlo. Era oficial._

_-Podría infectarse mucho. Aunque no lo creas, la gente muere a causa de esto.-_

_Quizás su confianza con él había comenzando por su particular forma de romper el hielo. Era cierto, Kenny había decidido depositar toda su confianza en Butters, ¿Y que mejor manera que revelándole su mas preciado secreto?_

_-Si se trata de eso, volveré después.- Le sonríe de par de par con total relajación, como si fuera una explicación de lo más natural. Era cierto, nadie valoraba su vida. Y morir era algo de casi todos los días. Pero lejos de sentir cualquier otra cosa, Butters enfoca sus ojos azules perlados en los de Kenny, que eran de un claro azul cielo. Y siente enojo, mezclado con lástima._

_-No quiero que vuelvas a morir.- Explica con voz decidida y baja su mirada hacia la mano de Kenny, empieza a acariciarla con ambas manos, con muchísimo cuidado de no proporcionarle dolor. McCormick frunce el seño en clara señal de reproche por sus palabras._

_-No es como si yo eligiera eso, sucede cuando menos…-_

_-Si puedes evitarlo sería mejor, ¿No crees? Como ahora.-_

_Se queda en silencio sin poder continuar con su frase y luego de un par de segundos, la confusión lo invade. Ladea su cabeza no entendiendo precisamente a lo que se refería, a que punto quería llegar._

_-Morir debe doler mucho. No quiero que nada te pase. Te amo, Kenny.-_

_Nadie valoraba su vida. Nunca había sentido algo así como que alguien lo protegiese o que se preocupara al menos de que sus heridas estén bien, que se asegurara y velara por su seguridad._

_Y no podía creer que se sintiese tan bien que alguien lo quisiera de esa manera, que alguien valorara su existencia, esa vida que todavía no había desperdiciado. Que era necesario para aunque sea una persona y que era querido._

_Pero…_

_Ese sentimiento lo volvía mucho mas débil y vulnerable de lo que había pensado._

_¿Quién podía asegurar que Butters no moriría a causa de los abusos constantes que cada vez eran más graves? No sabía como reconocer ese sentimiento al principio. Era como si le preocupara demasiado la seguridad de otra persona, ignorando la suya propia._

_Tal vez era eso. Sólo miedo a un día volver a la vida, estar en su cama y darse cuenta de que él había revivido, pero que Stoch no volvería jamás. Más que terror, sentiría pánico si eso llegara a ocurrir._

_Nadie podía garantizar que si las cosas seguían así, no ocurriría. Eso le proporcionaba una inseguridad imposible de describir._

_-Te amo, Butters.- Y sin poder aguantarlo, se lanza sobre él y le regala un enorme y calido abrazo. Tener su pequeño y frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos se sentía tan bien, su calidez, su respiración. Recordar su sonrisa y su nerviosismo, su manera de reír y de prestar atención en clases. De mirarlo a los ojos, de llorar._

_Butters era lo único que necesitaba para vivir su vida repleta de muertes constantes y sacarlo de ese pozo que solo consistía en pasar momentos de diversión, usando a todas esas mujeres para obtener un rato de placer._

_No necesitaba sentirse como un Dios, ya no quería tener a cualquier chico o chica comiendo de la palma de su mano y rogándole una noche con él. Ya nada le daba satisfacción verdadera, solo él._

_Ese chico se había convertido en lo mas importante de su vida y ni siquiera recordaba con precisión como había comenzado su historia. Lo amaba mas que a nada y por eso tenía que hacerle un bien. Por una vez haría las cosas bien y no le jodería la existencia a nadie._

_Le dolería el alma una eternidad, pero mientras que sonreía al mantenerlo entre sus brazos, acababa de tomar una firme decisión._

_Apartarse de su vida y no volver a entrometerse para manchar su camino. Porque era lo mejor para Butters. Una escoria así de grande cómo Kenny McCormick no podía mezclarse con algo tan puro y bondadoso como aquel rubio._

* * *

><p><em>"Desde el principio sabía que tenía que apartarme, pero no sabía cómo. Ese sentimiento me volvió la persona que siempre odié."<em>

Kenny se lleva ambas manos a la capucha de su cabeza y la baja hacia atras, dejando al descubierto sus rubios cabellos rebeldes que se movían gracias a la brisa que soplaba en el patio trasero de la escuela.

Butters estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia de él, dándole la espalda. Era como si hubiera sabido que Kenny lo seguiría.

_"Porque no soy fuerte como Craig, a él no le importa pelear por lo que ama y correr el riesgo de perderlo todo."_

Se presiona el pecho con una mano, tratando de calmar sus fuertes palpitaciones. Nunca le había ocurrido con nadie, era increíble pensar que solo sucedía con él. Su presencia lo hacia estremecerse ya que las cosas entre ellos habían terminado de una manera bastante inusual.

Kenny decidió dejar de hablarle o llamarlo, de un día para otro, como si nada. Y esa indiferencia solo había herido a Butters y lo había hecho llegar a la conclusión de que no importaba cuanto intente contactar a Kenny para exigirle explicaciones. McCormick simplemente no quería dárselas y huía como el pedazo de mierda que era. En todos esos meses había sido así.

Butters captó el mensaje, todo no había sido más que un juego de esos que le habían dado esa reputación de zorra a McCormick. Su silencio en esos meses le indicaban eso de un millón de maneras diferentes.

_"Y Kyle puede defenderse a si mismo al igual que Stan. Ellos no tienen miedo de seguir adelante, pero… lo único que puedo hacer es observarlos a todos y entender que les tengo una profunda envidia."_

Al finalizar esos pensamientos, Butters se gira hacia atrás y choca sus profundos ojos serios hacía los de Kenny. Y los segundos que pasan luego de ese contacto visual son eternos, verdaderamente eternos para ambos. Ninguno de los dos piensa en desviarse las miradas y se analizan las expresiones del contrario.

_"Porque si alguien te lastimara otra vez como en esas veces… yo puedo volver, pero tu no puedes. De hecho, morí por nosotros varias veces y no tolero ver como ellos te hacen todo ese daño."_

-Eso es algo que tu harías, no decir nada.- Pronuncia con firmeza y con voz dolida el rubio mas pequeño de ambos. Harto del silencio que le proporcionaba Kenny, empieza a dar pasos hacia adelante y a caminar hacia donde se encontraba de pie.

_"Me aterra. No soportaría verte sufrir ni considerarlo. Pensé que al perderle el miedo a morir no habría nada en este mundo que me pudiese asustar. Pero no quiero que te lastimen, por eso hago esto. Es por ti."_

-Te odio.- Butters larga dos palabras frías e hirientes de su boca al pasar al costado de Kenny, luego de eso sigue de largo para entrar al interior del establecimiento y concurrir a su clase habitual.

McCormick solo queda de pie en su lugar, mirando a la nada misma y sin atreverse a girar hacia atrás a ver el camino marcado que recorría el pequeño rubio.

_"Está bien, debe ser así. Ódiame. Y olvida todo."_

Sonríe de manera amarga y lanza una carcajada al aire, sin que nadie pudiera ver lo desgraciado que era en ese momento.

Era verdad, Kenny no era la persona mas habladora del mundo. Solía ser completamente callado en su infancia, en esos tiempos que también ocultaba su rostro y conservaba su escasa inocencia intacta. Aun así, todos sus recuerdos se mezclaban y hasta en su pervertida mente de ocho años, él había estado ahí sin darse cuenta. Butters estaba reflejado en su inconsciente desde su mas temprana edad y apenas estaba reaccionando al respecto.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Pues nada. simplemente joderse por ser un ingenuo que pensaba que podría dominar a todos los que estaban a su merced, a sus pies con solo quererlo. Ya no quería nada que no fuese él. Lo demás no tenia sentido.

Se cubre los ojos con una mano y tuerce una mueca de verdadero dolor, proveniente de su pecho.

Eran las palabras que buscaba decirle al encontrarlo a solas en el patio, lucharon por salir pero no tuvo el valor de pronunciarlas a tiempo. Y ya era tarde, jamás podría hacerlo luego de enterarse que lo odiaba con toda su alma.

-**Lo siento**…- Dos lagrimas repletas de angustia desbordan sus hermosos ojos celestes, eran cristalinas y calidas. Se deslizan por sus mejillas y caen al suelo.


End file.
